


Dream On

by evil_Jy (eviljy)



Category: Fastlane
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-07
Updated: 2004-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:39:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eviljy/pseuds/evil_Jy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would you prefer? Dream or Reality?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: thanks to the wonderful kaijawest  
> Author's Note: this is one of the crazy ideas you get when you are up late at night (and in my case) watched & read too much Fastlane *gg* I choose the title 'cause of the resemblance to *that* scene in the pilot.

_Clever hands pushed his shirt out of the way, exposing him._

Soft lips lightly touched the bare skin of his stomach, making the muscles twitch in excitement.

Breath faltered as butterfly kisses maddening slowly trailed along his ribs, his sternum; getting closer…

"I hate it when they do that!"

"Hm?"

"I hate it when they do that, making us wait."

"Who?"

"The mark! Damn it, Van, are you even with me? If it's not Stevens, then who're you  
waitin' for? And what the hell are you staring at anyway?"

 _He couldn't stop the shudder go thru his body as a wet tongue began to flirt with a sensitive nipple._

Circling the taut flesh, sucking at it, a scrap of teeth; setting his skin on fire.

It was torture, but oh so sweet…

"What? Nothing, man! Just looking around. Maybe he's still going to show up. Stevens, I mean."

"Damn, he's half an hour over already. That little shit isn't gonna make it. Come on, let's go, man."

"No, really, I think we should wait longer. You know how important this one is, Deaq. We can't give it up that easy."

"I'm not saying. Just, damn it, this place gives me the creeps, you know."

 _A bite to his shoulder, marking him._

A low moan escaping his throat, voicing his will to be marked, begging for more.

A hot body pressing him down, holding him in place, as if he ever could think of leaving.

Sweat running down his temples; the tongue again, lapping at it.

"Yeah and Billie having our balls for breakfast 'cause we screwed up is so much better? Huh, Deaq? I don't know about you but I like mine the way there are, thank you very much."

"Uh, did you have to say it like that, man? Okay, so we stay. Not more than an hour, though. I tell you, L.A. has more clubs than is good for it and he wants to meet us here, that freak."

"Could have been worse."

"Yeah? How so?"

"Believe me, it could have been worse, man, much worse."

 _The first button of his jeans was popped open, fingers brushing his skin._

He wanted them to hurry, but he couldn't speak.

So he pushed up into the hands, speaking through his body.

But the hands didn't listen, instead keeping to their slow pace.

More torture…

"I don't get it. How can you stand this place, Van? No girls anywhere in sight. Fuck, shouldn't there at least be some lesbians hanging around?"

"Not here apparently. Chill, man. Be glad it's enough to be male to get in here and they didn't demand any kind of proof at the door. Again."

"Shit, are you out for my blood tonight or anything? Keeping it up with those horror visions, like you do."

"Told ya, could have been worse."

 _Finally the last button._

His jeans and underwear were stripped off in one swift move.

He spread his legs, giving space.

Hands gliding along his legs, pushing them up a bit.

Hot kisses to the inside of his knees, effectively showing him how sensitive the skin there was.

He tried to keep still, not to squirm too much.

"You know, you're awfully silent tonight, V."

"Yeah and you're awfully noisy. Just shut up, man, you're drawing too much attention to us with all your babbling and complaining."

"I don't get you, man. How can you stand it!"

"Who says I do?"

 _The sun kissed skin of his hips was caressed with hands and lips and tongue._

So close but still not were he wanted them.

Teeth nibbling at flesh, making him shiver.

He couldn't stand it anymore, he wanted to beg, he needed to beg.

Suddenly the attention was shifted again, away from his hips to his mouth.

Body hovering over him, without touching, no matter how much he arched his back.

A mouth descended upon his, swallowing all words he might have uttered.

He groaned in despair and pleasure alike.

"Damn, they're shameless here. Look at them, making out on the dance floor!"

"I'm looking, man. You wouldn't mind it so much if it were two girls…"

"That's what I have been talking about the whole time! This club really needs a change of scenery, I'm telling you. And the guys need to get a fucking clue! The next one who tries to hit on me I gonna shoot, I swear, man!"

"Very subtle, Deaq. Did you totally forget the main part of working undercover? Blending in?! Just ignore them, okay. Play it cool, partner!"

 _Hot breath along his erection._

Catching his own breath. Eyes wide open, unseeing. Expectant.

Then… hot, wet… bliss.

His mind blanked out; his nerves on fire.

He wouldn't mind dying like this… someday.

"Billie made us go through a lot of shit, but I think this tops it all. I'm gonna have a serious talk with that woman, once this is over. How much longer you want to wait anyway?"

"Just a couple more minutes. Think of it like this, if we catch him tonight, we don't have to come again. Or do you want to spend another night here?"

"Shut up and keep looking for Stevens!"

"That's what I thought."

 _He was flying. Boneless. It felt like heaven._

One touch only, and he came crashing back down to earth.

In a good way.

He knew what was coming next; had hoped for it.

A gentle probe; he was holding his breath again.

Then a slippery finger was entering him.

"Hey, at the entrance! Is it him? It's him, man! Let's go!"

"Deaq, no. Hold it!"

"What now, dammit!"

"He made us wait all night. Now it's time for him to wait. Make him come to us."

"Shit, I don't know what's worse, the absolute absence of anything female in this place or you going all reasonable on my ass."

 _Slow, deep thrusts._

Already with a feeling of urgency underlying.

The line between pain and pleasure blurred.

Right onto the spot; stars exploding behind his eyelids.

The pace increased. Hard and fast.

"Okay, here it comes. Let's do it, partner."

"It's about damn time!"

He felt Deaq's hand at the small of his back, pushing him forward. For a short moment, Van pushed back.

 _Sweat soaked the sheets; making them cling to his skin._

He couldn't hold it much longer, didn't need to.

He came with a shudder, sending them both over the edge.

Shouting his pleasure…

"Deaq!"

End


End file.
